A variety of manufacturing applications employ plastic carriers or clips which are secured to holes provided in a panel. For example, plastic carriers may be used in automotive applications to provide reinforcement or dampening materials for body panels to improve structural or acoustic properties of the vehicle. Other carrier configurations may be employed with known attachment members to secure various components, e.g., wiring harnesses, to a panel.
Typically, one or more clip towers or attachment members may be provided which are inserted through one or more corresponding holes provided in a sheetmetal panel to engage the sheetmetal panel. The attachment member generally defines a fixed relationship between the carrier body and the panel, such that that carrier engages one side of the panel with the attachment member, and the other side with the body portion, thereby securing the carrier to the panel. While known carrier designs are generally effective for installation to a sheetmetal panel having a predetermined thickness, the fixed relationship between the carrier body and attachment member(s) generally does not allow for installation to panels having different thicknesses. Panels having a narrower thickness may allow installation of the carrier, but leave the carrier loosely attached. Panels having a wider thickness do not allow installation of the carrier at all, as attachment members may not fully engage holes in the panel. The carrier must therefore be entirely redesigned for applications employing different panel thicknesses different, thereby increasing tooling costs for the carrier. This is especially burdensome for carrier manufacturers producing carrier for multiple applications that are very similar with the exception of the panel thickness.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a single carrier or clip design which may be used for a variety of panel thicknesses.